<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Will of the Goddess by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758822">By the Will of the Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beltane, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forest Sex, Friends to Lovers, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Spring, fertility magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione attends the Beltane celebration, hoping that the goddess will bless her fertility. Lucky for her, a certain wizard catches her eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Celebration of Beltane</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Will of the Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks gaeilgerua for looking this over... I hope everyone enjoys this lovely bit of Beltane smut. xoxo</p>
<p>Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione walked around the large fire, the cool night air caressing her skin. She was dressed in a thin, sheer dress - her body practically visible to all participants. Looking around, she saw a few familiar faces already celebrating the holiday. Ginny and Harry were already naked, kissing and touching near the edge of the forest.</p>
<p>Ginny was the one who had convinced Hermione to attend the Beltane celebration. She was looking to conceive, and what better way than at a Beltane celebration, where the chances of fertility were high. Plus, participants of the event knew that there was a chance that conceiving would happen, so she didn’t have to worry about finding someone who would want to father a child. </p>
<p>Walking around, she decided to move further into the woods. Many people had already gone into the woods for A-Maying, and she hoped that she’d bump into someone and feel that spark of desire.</p>
<p>“Granger.”</p>
<p>Turning, she smiled when she saw a familiar face. “Hello, Marcus,” she murmured, her eyes gazing up and down his body. He was completely bare, his cock already semi-hard. While she saw him occasionally at the Ministry for work, she hadn’t considered Marcus as a potential partner. Looking at him now, however, she felt a pull towards him.</p>
<p>“You look ravishing,” he said, taking a tentative step towards her. He licked his lips, showing her that he was very interested in what he was seeing. “May I?” he asked, holding out his hand, looking for her consent.</p>
<p>Hermione placed her hand in his, her heart racing as he pulled her deeper into the woods, away from prying eyes. She could hear the laughter and moans of other couples, but when he stopped, it seemed he had found them a small area of privacy. </p>
<p>Marcus cupped her cheek. “So beautiful,” he murmured. “You look like an ethereal goddess.”</p>
<p>“Marcus,” she moaned, her body humming with desire.</p>
<p>“Yes, love, what do you want?” he asked, stroking her cheek tenderly. His eyes were burning with passion as he looked at her. </p>
<p>"Please, make love to me."</p>
<p>"Whatever my goddess wants," Marcus replied. His hands reached for the hem of her sheer dress. He pulled it up and off of her, leaving her bare in front of him. "Absolutely beautiful," he murmured in appreciation at the sight of her breasts. He kissed her as one of his hands lightly cupped her breasts. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Sitting on the ground, he pulled her down into his lap.</p>
<p>"Marcus," Hermione groaned as he kissed his way from her mouth to her neck, nipping and biting along the way. "Oh, gods," she groaned, wriggling her hips against his. "Please, oh, please."</p>
<p>"Tell me what you want, witch."</p>
<p>"You, me, naked," she panted, her eyes closed. Her body tingled in delight. "Marcus, I want you."</p>
<p>He reached between her legs, groaning as he found that she was more than ready for him. "May I?"</p>
<p>"Please," Hermione begged. She lifted herself up slightly as Marcus grasped the base of his cock. He positioned himself and nodded to Hermione, who sank down on top of his cock, slowly taking him into her. She could hear the sounds of other couples engaging in sex, but she tuned them out, focusing only on herself and Marcus. </p>
<p>Hermione hissed at the sensation, closing her eyes and savouring the moment. Marcus was much larger than any other wizard she had been with before. She ground her hips against his, pleased to hear a strangled moan escape the blond wizard's lips. "Marcus," she moaned, "Gods, you feel wonderful."</p>
<p>"Hermione," Marcus groaned her name, his grey eyes peering up at her. "I want to see you ride me."</p>
<p>She lifted her hips slightly before sinking back down on him. The small sounds that Marcus was making were enough to spurn her on. Hermione began to fuck him earnestly. The sounds of the forest filled the air, and Hermione could feel the magic of the moment.</p>
<p>Marcus leant forward, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple while one of his hands grasped her side firmly.</p>
<p>Hermione moaned as the jolt of pleasure spread throughout her. She could feel her body tighten in anticipation of her impending orgasm. "Marcus," she moaned as he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on her chest towards her other breast. He began to suck her other nipple, nipping at it slightly. His cock throbbed inside of her.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to last, Marcus," she told him, slowing her movements.</p>
<p>"Neither will I, but we've got plenty time to make up for that later," Marcus promised. His gaze smouldered as he looked her over. "I'm want to fuck you everywhere. Now that I have you, my Beltane goddess, I’m not letting you go,” he vowed.</p>
<p>Hermione giggled, resting her forehead against his. "How about your bed next?" she suggested, feeling the same way. Being with Marcus felt so right, and she had a feeling it wasn’t just the magic of Beltane pushing them together. There was something more at play… It was as if her soul had finally found it’s missing piece.</p>
<p>"Whatever you wish," Marcus promised. His eyes fluttered closed. "I want you to come, Hermione." He kissed her tenderly. “Please, come on my cock right now.”</p>
<p>His words were all she needed. Hermione began to ride him once more, fucking him hard and fast. Her body tensed and she fell over the edge, crying out his name as she did so.</p>
<p>The feel of her inner walls clenching his cock quickly brought Marcus to completion as well. He came, a guttural groan escaping his lips. He pressed light kisses to her face as soon as he caught his breath.</p>
<p>Hermione took a deep breath. "Marcus, that was wonderful," Hermione sighed. "Thank you." Leaning forward, she lightly kissed him.</p>
<p>"That was magical,” Marcus murmured. “I’ve never attended an event like this before, but Draco convinced me.”</p>
<p>“My first time, too,” Hermione said. “And hopefully my last.”</p>
<p>Marcus looked pleased with her words. “Do you think you’ll conceive?”</p>
<p>“If the goddess allows,” Hermione said, looking down at their still-joined bodies. “But, you know, Marcus, we might need to go again, just to make sure.”</p>
<p>“I’m okay with that,” Marcus said, smirking. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, eager to consummate their newfound relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>